


Bad Things in Bad Places

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Clubbing, Consensual Infidelity, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: This is always the way: Theon takes him places, and lets him do things.





	Bad Things in Bad Places

This place is as sleazy as Theon promised, the heating too high and the music too loud, the bass pounding in time with Robb's pulse, his skin thrumming with nerves and cheap lager. He looks out of place here, he knows he does, in his polo shirt and crisp black trousers, every inch the barely-graduated public schoolboy. He looks ever more so next to Theon, wickedly smirking around his cigarette, kraken tattooed over his knuckles, fading into his long nicotine-stained fingers. Robb squirms in his seat, irrationally, embarrassingly turned on just from being here.

He blushes a little when he remembers everything he told his parents, that of course they wouldn't go anywhere stupid, they'd be back at a decent hour, they wouldn't get in trouble. Robb doesn't think they were really worried about him though; they trust him. If only they knew.

Theon gives him a look, blowing a ring of smoke in his face. “Mate, you need to take a piss, go right ahead, I won't stop you,” he says casually. They make a funny pair, always have done, but to look at them you'd just think they're a couple of mates, out for a drink. Perhaps Robb's secretly a bit excited by that, that they hide so much, even the stuff they don't really need to.

They know each other too well, that's the thing, and they have done for years, discovering and exploring all their dirtiest impulses together. Robb knows that Theon knows he'd never have been brave enough to do half the things he has without someone else pushing him in that direction, no matter how much he dreamed of it. Theon knows how much Robb likes to debase himself, to go places and do things no-one would ever think such a good boy would.

It's not all one-sided. He knows how much Theon likes to wind him up, make him jealous, until he'll just shove his best friend into the nearest private space he can find (and 'private' often ends up being defined very loosely) and do what he likes. But sometimes... sometimes...

The conversation in and of itself doesn't mean much, but Robb stands up, taking the hint. Theon bites his lip. “Be careful though,” he says faux-casually, taking another drag. “It's not a nice place this. Weird shit happens in there.”

Robb shudders, and heads over to the bathrooms, helping himself into the dull grey room barely lit. He still doesn't quite know what Theon expects from him, but he's excited. This is always the way: Theon takes him places, and lets him do things.

Then he sees, hidden behind one of the cubicle doors, a hole cut out in the wall, rough edges concealed with duct tape. His eyes go wide.  _Oh_.

Robb slides into said cubicle and hurriedly locks the door behind him, not thinking as he stares at it. As he processes what it is, his cock hardens fully, straining against his trousers. Theon must have known that it was here, and that's why he took Robb to this club, to let him...

It's not as if he's not fucked other men on Theon's instruction before, men he doesn't even know: he's done that plenty of times, because Theon knows how much he wants it and Theon has this capacity to just ask for sex and get it that Robb will never understand (the same doesn't happen the other way around though, because Robb was surprised to learn he is secretly very possessive). But still, he's never quite done something like this before; it's always been at Theon's flat with his acquaintances, and they've always had a drink and introduced themselves before starting. This, this is so dirty, so anonymous... God...

Robb falls to his knees automatically, hand shaking a little as he struggles to get his trousers open. He stares into the hole and licks his lips just thinking about another man being there, pushing through a cock for him to suck, and when he gets his fist wrapped around his own cock he shudders at how wet and hard he is. He'll have to be careful not to come before he's done what Theon wanted (and what he himself wants).

Still, he can hardly help himself, stroking his cock in a frenzy, his knees sore and trousers dirty on the cold floor. He whimpers as precome beads on his tip, and closes his eyes, mouth open, like if he only stretches his jaw wide enough there'll soon be a cock there to stretch it for him.

It's then he hears the door open, and his eyes pop open, his hand coming to a stop. Part of him thinks  _oh thank god,_  but another part thinks more reasonably, and notes there's every chance this man is only here because he wants to take a piss. Robb could get in trouble if he's caught here, and the thought makes his cock twitch in his hand.

The tap turns on, and just beneath the noise Robb can hear a long, melodramatic sigh. Then the man, whoever he is, comes into the cubicle next to Robb, locking the door behind himself slowly. There's a pause, and then the man knocks on the wall gently. Robb lets out a whimper.

Two fingers slide through the hole in the wall, and Robb, too needy or too tipsy to conduct himself with any dignity, leaps on them; he wraps his mouth around them and sucks hard, swallowing down to the knuckles, shivering at how the fingertips tease his throat. The fingers are different from Theon's: thicker, shorter. Not his ideal, but in the moment, an exciting change. Robb's hand works his own cock shamelessly again, lost in desire.

The man lets out a shocked groan, and then pulls away, hurriedly unzipping himself on the other side of the wall. While he does Robb reaches for his back pocket, pulling out the condom he remembered to bring. Part of him doesn't want to. Part of him really wants to suck this man's cock bare, to have a stranger come in his mouth, but he's slutty not stupid. He realises if he's the one to pass something on to Theon, Theon is never going to let him forget it.

A cock comes through the wall and Robb bites his lip again. It's still not fully hard, so he wraps his hand around it and strokes as best he can while he tries to roll the condom down over the tip. He's clumsy, trembling with sweaty palms, and he fumbles a lot before he can actually get the man's length sheathed. Still, it works out in the end, and by the time it does Robb is so desperate he just throws himself forward again, swallowing every inch he can.

He chokes himself almost immediately, because he's still not as experienced as he pretends to be when he does these things, but he pulls back and starts to bob his head, the sting at the back of his throat only exciting him further. The man lets out a throaty groan, his cock thick and pulsing between Robb's lips, and the bit of latex at the end is still a bit of a strange feeling but Robb can ignore it. He can hear the loud smacking noise of his hand fisting his own cock furiously, and he's grateful the other man thought to turn the tap on, else god knows who would hear them.

It's messy, sloppy, as he licks the length wherever he can and feels saliva dripping down his chin. In all honesty it can't be the best head he's ever given, but the man doesn't complain, thrusting back into Robb's mouth with pleased noises, and Robb does not care as much as he should. He's glad the man is enjoying it, but he's not doing it for him. He's doing it for himself, because he likes being on his knees in the bathroom like a goddamn whore too much, and for Theon, who likes making him do these dirty things he craves just as much.

Robb thinks about Theon. Theon must know why he's been gone so long now, and he's probably hard himself thinking about it, knowing how willing Robb is to whore himself out as soon as he's told. Maybe Theon will find some girl out there to take care of him, or at least to make Robb angry at the thought she would, to switch their roles around. Quid pro quo, and all that.

Or maybe Theon can be patient, and wait at least until Robb is out of the bathroom. Maybe they'll even make it back to the car. Theon likes to have him there, on his knees in the front seat, likes to hold him down and fuck his throat while laughing about what a needy slut he is. Theon likes to fuck him on the backseat like they're virgins again, rushed and desperate and a little painful, but still good, too good. Maybe Theon will really indulge him and find some secluded alley to park, so he can bend Robb over the bonnet and fuck him right there, where someone could see them if only they thought to look.  _Holy god._

His orgasm takes him by surprise, and it's hard, fast and messy, his come splashing up and getting all over his shirt. Robb whines and shakes as he wrings the last few drops out of himself. The man doesn't take much longer; Robb can feel him trembling through the wall, barking out a choked warning before his cock pulses at the condom floods with seed.

Robb keeps bobbing his head through it, again regretting that he can't taste this man's come in his mouth, but he'll have to get that off Theon later. The man lets out hushed curses as Robb finishes him off, thrusting as deep as possible down his throat a few more times, before his length softens and he pulls himself out, and back through the wall.

While the man cleans up, pulls off the condom and flushes it down the toilet (which you're not meant to do, but Robb's too out of breath to say anything), Robb just waits there, collecting himself. A zipper is redone, the door opened and the tap turned off, and before long the man he just blew through the wall is gone, without a word, which he supposes is the point. It's only then Robb gets up, wincing at his sore knees, and starts cleaning himself up as well.

He manages to wipe the come off his shirt with wet toilet paper, splash some water on his face and smooth down his hair. When he looks at himself in the mirror though, he still looks a wreck, and if you looked at him closely it would be easy to infer what he's just done. But, Robb reasons, there's only one person he expects to be looking at him too closely.

Robb leaves the bathroom and immediately sees Theon, wide-eyed, who grins when he sees Robb come back out. “Ah, there you are!” he says, squashing his cigarette on the ashtray in front of him, and it makes Robb wonder how long he was gone; if that's the same cigarette Theon was smoking before.

“Here I am,” Robb says, walking over shaky-legged and taking his seat once more, and he can see Theon looking him over, examining the differences. How red his cheeks are, how swollen his lips. Over his shoulder, Theon nods toward – something – and Robb wonders if he didn't have a word with one of his friends here, just to make sure Robb wouldn't be disappointed in there.

Braver than he'd usually be, perhaps still drunk on the audacity of what he just did, Robb reaches beneath the table and squeezes Theon's cock through his jeans, finding him painfully hard, and it jumps as soon as Robb touches it. “I hope you managed to have some fun without me,” he says innocently.

Theon grins at him, and not willing to be outdone, he leans over and grabs Robb's shirt. “Oh, of course.” He drags Robb into a kiss, wet, lewd and plain for everybody to see, earning wolf-whistles and mutterings of 'get a room'. Robb moans as Theon tastes another man's cock in his mouth. “After all, don't I always take you to the best places?”


End file.
